Liar
by Yumeh-Yummy
Summary: Du bist genau eine Woche weg, richtig?", fragte er leise, und ich nickte. So war es von Xemnas geplant worden. Sein Blick wurde ein wenig enttäuscht.  Und das wo ich dich gerade erst habe… ", sprach er leise, bevor er mich kurz, aber zärtlich küsste.


Lexaeus' POV.

Ich kann mein Glück immernoch nicht fassen. Wo ich jetzt gerade die langen Gänge des Schlosses entlang gehe, habe ich ehr das Gefühl, zu schweben, als zu laufen. Es ist alles viel zu perfekt, um wahr zu sein. Seit seinem ersten Tag habe ich nurnoch Augen für ihn. Seit er der Organisation als elftes Mitglied beigetreten war, war er der gewesen, dem ich all meine Gedanken geschenkt habe. Und vor nicht einmal einer Woche war mein Wunsch, ihn für mich zu haben, in Erfüllung gegangen.

Ich war gerade am Kochen gewesen, als noch eine zweite Person die Küche betrat. Hätte ich ein Herz, hätte dieses einen Sprung gemacht. Diese Person war niemand geringerer als Marluxia. Die einzige Person, falls man sie Niemande als Personen bezeichnen kann, die mir etwas bedeutet. Ich bereitete gerade Pudding vor, und weil ich es für höflich hielt, bat ich ihm auch eine Schüssel an. Mit seinem unheimlich niedlichen Lächeln nahm er dankend eine Schüssel entgegen. Als wir uns dann etwas später am Tisch gegenüber saßen, begann er sogar ein Gespräch mit mir. Es verwunderte mich, und doch freute ich mich mehr, als ich vermutlich sollte. Doch der kleine Hoffnungsschimmer, der in mir aufkam, lies sich nicht mehr vertreiben.

_Nach dem Essen lud er mich in seinen Garten ein. Ich verstand nicht genau wieso, doch eine Stunde nach unserem Treffen in der Küche kam ich seiner Einladung nach. Nach einigen Klopfern an die Tür des Gewächshauses, wurde mir geöffnet. Lächelnd wurde ich begrüßt. „Hey Lexaeus~ Ich freu mich, dass du hier bist", hatte er zuckersüß gesagt. Ich ließ mir die aufkeimende Freude nicht anmerken, und betrat das Gewächshaus. Ich war noch nie zuvor hier gewesen, was dazu führte, dass ich mich interessiert umsah. Der Duft der Blumen, die dort wuchsen, war unheimlich angenehm und eine willkommene Abwechslung zu allem, was ihr Schloss sonst war: kalt und leer. _

„_Ich hätte zwar nicht erwartet, dich so bald wiederzusehen, aber das hat mich ehrlich gesagt positiv überrascht.", erzählte er mir lächelnd, was mich zu ihm blicken lies. Er lehnte an einem der Bäume, die direkt am Eingang des Gewächshauses standen und blickte mir direkt in die Augen. „Es war spontan~", entgegnete ich knapp, denn es war nicht meine Art, viel zu reden. Es ging mir durch den Kopf, dass ich ihn den ganzen Tag so ansehen könnte. „Spontan? Dann ist es ja noch schöner, dass du jetzt hier bist", sprach er weiter. „Gefällt es dir hier?" Ich nickte zustimmend. Es war wirklich schön in seinem Garten. Das schien ihn zu freuen. Es war kein Geheimnis, dass dieser Garten sein ganzer Stolz war. So war es auch nicht anders zu erwarten, dass er sich über soetwas freute._

„_Ich kann dich etwas herumführen, wenn du möchtest", bat er mir lächelnd an. Ich stimmte ihm zu, immerhin wollte ich gerne noch mehr von seinem Garten sehen. Während er mich herumführte, unterhielten wir uns über alle möglichen Dinge. Wobei es ehr so war, dass er redete und ich ihm zuhörte. So war es mir am liebsten, und ich konnte noch einiges über ihn erfahren. _

_Nach einiger Zeit, die Lexaeus ewig vorkam, kamen sie an einem Torbogen an, der sich in einer Rosenhecke befand. Wenn man durch ihn hindurch sah, konnte man eine Bank inmitten des Kreises, welchen die Rosenhecke bildete, erkennen. „Das ist mein Lieblingsteil des Gartens", erklärte Marluxia lächelnd. Es war wirklich wunderschön dort. „Es ist wunderschön~", antwortete ich. Ich konnte nicht anders, als das zu sagen. Die Atmosphäre an diesem Ort, die Rosen, die Bank. Es war perfekt. Marluxia ging langsam einige Schritte durch den Torbogen und schaute sich einmal um. Ich folge ihm hinein. „Wenn es dir hier so gut gefällt, kannst du gerne öfter vorbeikommen", hörte ich seine Stimme. Ich konnte nur nicken. Anders wusste ich in dem Moment nicht zu reagieren. Ich war mir sicher, dass ich wiederkommen würde. Alles, was ich die ganze Zeit wollte, war er. Das nächste, was ich wahrnahm, war, dass er vor mir stand. Und einige Augenblicke später fühlte ich auch schon seine Hand an meiner Wange._

_Ich nahm alles in mir zusammen, um nicht rot zu werden, und es gelang mir sogar. „Ich hoffe, ich trete dir nun nicht zu Nahe, allerdings..", nahm ich seine Timme erneut wahr. Ein wenig fragend blickte ich ihn an, als er auch schon weitersprach: „..bin ich nicht gut im warten." Direkt, als er diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, begann er, mich zu küssen. Mein Herz hätte wohl Purzelbäume geschlagen. Im ersten Moment war ich geschockt, doch als ich realisierte, was er dort tat, schloss ich langsam meine Augen. Ich fühlte mich am Ziel meiner Träume angekommen. Doch schneller als es begonnen hatte, war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Er löste sich langsam von mir und lächelte mich schüchtern an. Dieses unschuldige Lächeln brachte mich ebenfalls dazu, ein leichtes Lächeln über meine Lippen huschen zu lassen._

„_Entschuldige.. ich habe dich sicher damit überrumpelt..", flüsterte er, doch ich konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Es war in Ordnung, nein, es war mehr als in Ordnung. Für einige Momente blickten wir uns einfach nur an. Dann senkte er den Blick. Ich fragte mich schon, was los war, als er mich fragte: „Wärst du böse, wenn ich es erneut tun würde?" Einen kurzen Moment musste ich nachdenken, doch dann antwortete ich mit einem einfachen Nein. Natürlich wäre ich nicht böse. Genau genommen war das alles, was ich mir wünschte. Und so küsste er mich erneut. Dieses Mal länger und intensiver als zuvor, und doch unglaublich zärtlich. Erst nach Minuten wurde der Kuss von Marluxia gelöst._

_Ich zog ihn vorsichtig in meine Arme, darauf bedacht, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Und plötzlich meldete sich mein Pflichtbewusstsein. Ich musste noch die Vorbereitungen für die Mission treffen, die ich an diesem Abend antreten sollte. Ich würde für eine Woche wegsein, das wusste auch Marluxia. „Ich denke es wird Zeit, dass ich gehe~", flüsterte ich leise, während ich versuchte, mir meine Enttäuschung nich anzuhören. „Ich weiß.. Du wirst mir fehlen", flüsterte der Kleinere leise. „Kommst du zu mir, wenn du zurück bist?", hang er noch. Ich nickte. Natürlich würde ich zu ihm kommen. Langsam lösten wir uns von einander, und er begleitete mich noch zur Tür. Während des Weges, hatte er meine Hand ergriffen. Ich hielt seine fest, immer in der Angst, sie wieder zu verlieren. An der Tür angekommen, umfasste er mein Gesicht zärtlich mit beiden Händen. „Du bist genau eine Woche weg, richtig?", fragte er leise, und ich nickte. So war es von Xemnas geplant worden. Sein Blick wurde ein wenig enttäuscht. „Und das wo ich dich gerade erst habe…~", sprach er leise, bevor er mich kurz, aber zärtlich küsste. Ich erwiderte den Kuss sanft, doch für mich endete er viel zu schnell. _

„_Pass gut auf dich auf", sagte er noch und umarmte mich. Ich erwiderte die Umarmung, jedoch nur kurz. Abschiede waren noch nie meine Stärke gewesen, also nickte ich nur und verliest daraufhin das Gewächshaus. Motiviert trat ich meine Mission an, wollte ich doch so schnell wie möglich fertig werden._

Ich hab nicht einmal die volle Woche gebraucht. Ich war gerade mal 5 Tage weg gewesen. Ich frage mich, ob Marluxia sich wohl freuen wird, wenn ich jetzt schon zu ihm komme. Doch nach dem, was passiert ist, denke ich schon, dass es so sein wird. Seine Art war einfach zu niedlich gewesen, als dass er sich nicht freuen würde. Ich hab ihm sogar etwas von meiner Mission mitgebracht. Ich war für Xigbar im Land der Drachen eingesprungen, da dieser sich auf seiner letzten Mission verletzt hat. Und so hatte ich auch Zeit gehabt, dort etwas für Marlu zu besorgen. Ich halte die dünne, silberne Kette kurz in der Hand, bevor ich sie wieder in die Tasche meiner Kutte lege. Ich hoffe, dass er sich darüber freut.

Nach einigen Minuten hab ich sein Gewächshaus erreicht. Ich überlege erst anzuklopfen, doch denke ich mir, dass die Überraschung dann nur halb so gut funktionieren würde. Also öffne ich so leise ich kann die Tür. Nachdem ich sie wieder geschlossen habe, horche ich auf. Ich kann seine Stimme hören. Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Auch wenn ich nur wenige Tage weggewesen war, hatte ich ihn unheimlich vermisst. Die Stimme kam aus der Richtung, in der der Rosenkranz steht. Also mache ich mich auf den Weg dorthin. Mit jedem Schritt wird seine Stimme lauter. Doch als ich nurnoch wenige Schritte vom Torbogen entfernt bin, höre ich noch eine zweite Stimme. Ich bleibe erst einmal stehen, und lausche.

„Aber nicht doch. Du weißt doch, dass du mir wichtiger bist~", höre ich Marluxia's Stimme. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Blut in meinen Adern gefriert. „Natürlich weiß ich das~". Diese eiskalte Stimme, die ich nun vernehme, sorgt dafür, dass sich mein Magen noch zusätzlich zusammen zieht. Sie gehört Vexen. Seine Stimme würde ich unter allen wiedererkennen. Ich kann das Geräusch von Küssen hören, die ausgetauscht werden. Was sollte das hier? Mit einigen großen Schritten kam ich am Torbogen an. Was ich sah, machte nichts besser. Vexen saß auf der Bank, in mitten der wunderschönen Rosen. Er war nackt, und auf seinem Schoß saß Marluxia, ebenfalls nackt. Dieser hat mir den Rücken zugewand. Als Vexen mich sieht, erschreckt er. „Was suchst du hier?", fragt er eiskalt. Natürlich weiß er das nicht. Nun wendet sich auch Marluxia um. Zuerst werden seine Augen groß, dann beginnt er zu lächeln. Zuckersüß.

Er legt seine Arme fester um Vexen's Nacken, zieht diesen näher. Mein Blick wird wütend. Und gleichzeitig ist er unheimlich enttäuscht. Er war doch alles gewesen, was ich die ganze Zeit gewollt hatte. Aber wie dumm war ich auch gewesen, zu glauben, dass ich derjenige bin, den er will. „Würdest du uns bitte entschuldigen?", fragt Vexen nun. Wie unverschämt er ist. Doch ich ignoriere ihn. Ich blicke einfach nur Marluxia an, doch dieser lächelt immernoch. Es ist nicht meine Art, aus der Haut zu fahren, also balle ich nur meine Hände zu Fäusten. „So ist das also", sage ich leise. Ich ziehe die Kette aus meiner Tasche, die ich ihm gekauft habe, und werf sie in Richtung der Beiden. Marluxia scheint nun doch neugierig zu werden, denn er wendet seinen Blick von mir ab, in Richtung Boden um zu betrachten, was ich da geworfen hab. Doch schnell blickt er wieder auf.

„Das mit uns beiden hätte nie funktioniert", sagt er mir dann. Einfach so ins Gesicht. Doch das ist zuviel für mich. Ich drehe mich um und gehe. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, ohne irgendwas. Ich möchte nichts mehr hören, nichts mehr sehen. Ich verlasse das Gewächshaus und entscheide für mich selbst, nie wieder hierhin zurückzukommen. Und doch frage ich mich, wieso Marluxia soetwas tut. Ich hatte ihn immer für den einzigen hier gehalten, der schön ist. Der irgendwie etwas besonderes ist.

Und besonders ist er auch. Besonders grausam.


End file.
